Solon's Farewell
by Kazane Hime
Summary: Solon, the king was told by the Mystic to go on a journey and tell no one. The only thing that came back were his remaining Elemental Warriors carrying a baby, Kameo, that held the Element of Power in her hand. What really happened to the king? This is what I think might have happened.


**First Kameo fanfiction! I'll probably start working on a few other Kameo fanfics once I get my other stories going :3 This is a one-shot and will stay that way though a sequel could be planned later :3 Anywho please Read, Enjoy and Review :3**

* * *

"_Solon, you must leave immediately and tell **no one** of the journey,"_ the Mystic had said. He had been right about banishing the Mystic to the garden- no; he should have banished her from the Enchanted Kingdom all together. It had all been a trick to get him away from the castle where Thorn could trap and kill him.

"Congratulations Mystic; you've won," Solon murmured to himself as he looked around the cave. Was this how he was supposed to die? Pain shot through his system as the gash in his side started bleeding again. Yeah, it seemed that this was as far as he would go.

Silently, the King sat against the wall, holding his side with both hands. The shadows made from his torch spread out across the floor, flickering behind stalagmites and making the stalactites look like they were the fangs of a great beast. With one bloodstained hand, Solon opened the Wotnot where his good friend and advisor Ortho presided. No voice called out from the book but with the state it was in, it was to be expected. The pages were torn and black ink was smeared over the spot on the cover where Ortho's face was usually visible.

Taking in a deep breath, he stood up again. If he was going to die anyways, he'd take the trolls out with him. Solon started heading back to where he had last seen Thorn or at least he would have gone that way if he hadn't heard the almost silent crying of a child.

'What is a child doing all the way out here' was his first thought but, always the good king, he went towards the sound carefully. What he found was something that made him freeze in surprise. There, on the floor of the cave was the body of a young woman and a baby with wide green eyes. He rushed over to the woman and moved her black hair aside to feel her pulse but there was no need, it was obvious she was already dead.

The King hung his head in mourning for the unknown lady for a few seconds before looking over at the child and gently lifting her up. She had tan skin, two white triangles on each cheek, and pointed ears like all elves. His own daughter's pale skin, bright red hair and long pointed ears came to mind as he looked at the child; there was no way he could just leave her here without anyone to help her.

A rumbling distracted him from his thoughts and he turned up to see Thorn's Troll Lords entering the chamber of the cave he was in. They were about three fourths the size of Thorn but were just about as ugly if not uglier than their king. Overall, there were 5 Lords – one for each element. They themselves weren't made out of their elements but each wore tattered armor the color of their element.

King Solon laid the baby off to the side of the cave in a small fissure where he was sure the effects of the battle wouldn't reach her before standing and facing the Lords, ready to fight. The Trolls charged as soon as they caught sight of him, each doing his own part in attacking and defending the others though their strategy was almost nonexistent.

He dodged the attacks of four of them but the last one hit him on his bad side, making the bleeding get even worse. His command over the Elemental Warriors would be weak with the current state of the Wotnot but he'd need them if he was to put up any sort of a fight at all. Slipping past a strike from one of the trolls, Solon morphed into Chilla. He struck the ground with his now enlarged fists, making icicles appear seemingly out of thin air and strike the trolls, freezing a few of them. Quickly, he changed into Major Ruin and rushed forward at two that he had frozen. Both of the Troll lords burst into splinters of ice the second they were hit while their companions bellowed their anger.

Morphing into Pummel Weed, the king set upon the other trolls, attacking them with quick jabs of his fists. He was able to hold them off for a few minutes before being struck from behind by the Fire Lord. The flammable body of the warrior burst into flames at the attack, forcing Solon to change back into his elfin form. All of the warriors he had used were torn from his command as he landed next to the fissure he had hidden the child in. The three remaining lords advanced on him slowly, relishing that they would be able to destroy the king that had stopped their own king's rebellion.

In a split-second decision, Solon removed the Element of Power from his own crown and pressed it into the small hands of the baby hidden in front of him. After that, the trolls grabbed the almost dead king and carried him away to his fate at the hands of Thorn. The red stone he had bestowed upon the child glowed softly and the lost elemental sprites followed its glow to the child. 'Bring it home,' was the message that they could still barely feel pulsating from the Element of Power. Answering its call, they picked up the child from the crack in the wall and slipped out of the cave towards the Elfin castle they understood as 'home'.

* * *

**All done :3 If it seems a bit choppy at places, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review :3 I'm also glad to answer any questions you have about how I had things happen certain ways in the story so feel free to include those in your review or to message them to me :3**


End file.
